viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Trash
Trash refers to inorganic items in Viscera Cleanup Detail that must be disposed of to obtain a perfect score. Trash can be detected using the right (green) side of the Sniffer. Trash can be incinerated, destroyed with the Laser Welder, or placed in the Janitor's Trunk to remove it from a level. Bloatenstein Beer Bloatenstein Beer is a brown bottle with a blue label containing the words "Bloatenstein Beer" in red letters. The label also contains the text "Aretmis 9's Finest Beer" and "Since 2076". Bloody Briefcase The bloody briefcase is a gray briefcase containing blood stains. It can be found in Revolutionary Robotics and Uprinsing. One special bloody briefcase can also be found in Shadow Warrior. Chinese Takeout Container The Chinese Takeout Container is a tapered cardboard box of the sort used for takeout orders from Chinese restaurants. It is a white paper container with flaps and a Chinese logogram on it. Chinest takeout containers will be completely destroyed by the Laser Welder. Crumpled Paper Crumpled paper is a piece of crumpled white paper with what appears to be some sort of pencil marks on it. Crumpled paper will be completely destroyed by the Laser Welder. El Fatso Crisps El Fatso Crisps are a square, lime green packet with black and red writing on it. They make a distinct rustling sound when moved or bumped. El Fatso crisps bags will be completely destroyed by the Laser Welder. Fatman Fatman is a grey/silver can with FATMAN written in blue and a nuclear mushroom cloud in yellow on the label. Fatman is almost certainly a brand of beer, though the label does not specify what type of beverage it is. Jingopop Jingopop is a red drink can with JINGOPOP in large red-blue text. Paper Cup The Paper Cup is an empty white beverage container containing light brown stains. Paper cups will be completely destroyed by the Laser Welder. Shell Casings Shell Casings are the remains of used ammunition rounds. Large amounts of shell casings usually indicate bullet holes nearby, that need to be welded before punching out of a level. Shell casings will be completely destroyed by the Laser Welder. Since the Laser Welder tends to push them away before it vaporizes them, they may be swept or mopped into a pile against a wall before welding. Pistol Shell Rifle Shell Shotgun Shell Water Bottle The water bottle is an opaque light-blue/gray bottle with a white label containing the words "Glysian Springs" and "Alpine Dew". Water bottles will be completely destroyed by the Laser Welder. Other Trash *Alien Virus Canisters, whether whole or broken *The alien artifact found in Unearthly Excavation *Bodies in body bags *Broken glass shards **Includes the type produced from large broken panels found in Cryogenesis, Shadow Warrior, or Uprinsing, as well as glassware broken by the player in House of Horror and broken glass bottles in Santa's Rampage. *Canned food in House of Horror *Dynamite sticks, TNT, and molotov cocktails in Santa's Rampage *Intact glass bottles of whisky and egg nog in Santa's Rampage *Broken Lanterns *HVC Mk9 Lightning Gun *Jack'o Lanterns in House of Horror *Kitchen appliances in House of Horror (coffee pot and toaster) *Knives, cleavers, and scalpels in Santa's Rampage and House of Horror **Knives are not detected by the sniffer in Santa's Rampage *The lawnmower in House of Horror *Burned-out light bulbs found in Incubation Emergency *Vials of Acid found in Uprinsing *All paper notes and advertisements, including Bob's notes *Used Solar Flares **There is no difference in appearance between used and unused flares, but the Sniffer can be used to detect used flares. *Skeletons in House of Horror *Totems in House of Horror *Trash cans, trash can lids, and trash bags in House of Horror *What A Load Disposal Bins *Water buckets, whether empty or full **The Sniffer will detect soiled water buckets as organic trash, but clean water buckets must also be disposed of in order to perfectly clean a level. Trivia *Despite the fact that the sniffer does not detect them as trash, all Domestabots and droids that can be picked up must be disposed of in order to clean a level completely. *The game's developers considered adding a tool to pick up multiple shell casings at once, long before players suggested the idea. The tool would have been attracted to any metal object in the level, including wall panels, even pulling the player towards them. No explanation has been given for why it was never implemented.Developer Trivia on Steam References Category:Trash